pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Berserkers
Land of Berserkers is one of many worlds in the Yin Death Region.Ch. 726 About There were five continents. In the center there was the Great Yu. To the south lied the Land of South Morning. In the west was the Alliance of the Western Region. Ch. 221 The Eastern Wastelands were the continent in the east. Northern Province lied in the north.Ch. 658 Between the five continents belonging to the Berserkers is the endless Dead Sea that is filled with water that look like an ocean but was not an ocean, look like ink but was not ink, and look like blood but was not blood. The Dead Sea emanates strong pressure, making impossible for most people to cross it. Ever since the five continents were separated, Berserkers lost all contact with each other.Ch. 323 It's sky is round and the earth is flat.Ch. 2 The true Berserkers' sky was gigantic black vortex covering all the Land of Berserkers. This was also the sky that had existed during the First God of Berserkers' time. The sun, moon, and stars that appeared later on were all fake. They existed because of the Immortals' Rune. As Su Ming created his statue of the God of Berserkers, the sky turned transparent and revealed gigantic black vortex.Ch. 678 Immortals were not allowed to use their full powers in the Land of Berserkers. If they did reveal their presence, a Sacred Vessels of the Berserker Tribe descended and anihilated them.Ch. 397 This was thanks to the law created by Lie Shan Xiu.Ch. 683 Sacred Vessels All continents had a Sacred Vessel of the Berserker Tribe. South Morning had Heaven’s Halberd. Eastern Wasteland Bell was Eastern Wasteland's Sacred Vessel. Great Yu Dynasty had a truly terrifying Tribal Vessel of the Berserker Tribe, called the Great Barren Cauldron.Ch. 398 Background Before the Second God of Berserkers, the entire Land of Berserkers was one big continent. As the Second God of Berserkers grew in power, Immortals descended on the Land of Berserkers. Because of the war many Berserkers died. The land was divided into five continents. The Second God of Berserkers was torn into five parts, which were sealed in different continents.Ch. 222 History Book 6 During the period of about one thousand years after the Fourth God of Berserkers went missing, the four continents have experienced great destruction. They crumbled and turned into many islands. There was no longer any distinction between continents, and neither was there any differences between regions. Berserkers, Shamans, or the Fallen Berserkers grew in numbers. The tribes of the past had also either been destroyed or been buried in the deep ocean. Only few tribes or clans survived. Berserkers moved out of the age of tribes. There existed hundreds of families contending against each other.Ch. 1230 On every island there was a sage teaching younger generations about the Gods of Berserkers and helping them with their Berserkers’ Initiations.Ch. 1231 Withouth the God of Berserkers, Berserkers were loosing themselves. Hua Yan Yue suggested to make Fang Cang Lan the Berserker Consort to serve as a symbol for all of them.Ch. 1235 Despite conflicts and even large-scale wars over the years, Berserkers respected Fang Cang Lan and united together to fight others after her call to arms. Reference List Category:Locations